Machines generally include a fastener for coupling two or more machine components with each other. For example, tracked machines, such as tractors and excavators, include an undercarriage system for propelling the machines on ground. The undercarriage system includes track links that are coupled to track shoes by a pair of fasteners.
During a coupling operation, the fasteners are tightened by applying a torque on the fastener so that the fastener is held under a certain amount of clamping force in operation. Currently, the clamping force is analyzed based on a value of fastener torque, that is, an amount of force required to turn the fastener. However, such a technique of analyzing whether sufficient clamping force is applied on a bolted joint is inaccurate and unreliable. Further, the fasteners have a tendency to elongate over a period of time, resulting in loss of the clamping force. The loss in clamping force affects stress in the bolted joint, which is not desirable.
U.S. Publication Application Number 2012/132042 describes a mechanical torque wrench for engaging a workpiece. The torque wrench includes a wrench body and a wrench head pivotably secured to the wrench body at a pivot joint. The mechanical torque wrench further includes a workpiece engaging portion and a bar extending therefrom, a hand grip, a set spring, a block disposed between a rear face of the bar and the set spring, an adjustment assembly for selecting a preset torque value, a resistive element producing a first output signal, a sensor producing a second output signal, and a processor for converting the first output signal into the preset torque value and converting the second output signal into an applied torque value. The application of a peak applied torque value to the workpiece causes the wrench head to pivot relative to the wrench body.